


有关我是如何被我弟弟追到的

by Axi_Axi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axi_Axi/pseuds/Axi_Axi
Summary: 现代（伪）骨科。埃尔文的爸妈收养了利维，后来又有了埃尔文。
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi
Kudos: 2





	有关我是如何被我弟弟追到的

**Author's Note:**

> *坑了两年了，写不完了，发了算了。

【利维5岁，埃尔文0岁】  
利维第一次见埃尔文，是在医院，在埃尔文第一口呼吸的五分钟后。现在回想起来，埃尔文真是从小乖到大，从出生就开始乖。不折腾爸妈，也不折腾医生，在下午五点这个时间顺顺利利地就出生了，而且健健康康的，嘤嘤哭几声向世界昭示自己的存在，也没有哭得响亮到招人烦。产科医生接生完，带着满满的成就感舒舒服服地下班。埃尔文从产房里被推出来的时候，利维跟着爸爸凑了上去。利维踮起脚，看到了一只红红的小猴子。倒也不能说丑吧，利维更多感觉到的是奇妙。他有弟弟了，就是这只小猴子。  
第二天放学后，爸爸接上他又去了医院。埃尔文还是很乖，除了吃喝拉撒就是睡觉，而利维在的时候恰巧就是他睡觉的时候。利维仔细地洗了手，轻轻摸摸埃尔文的小手。那只小拳头还没他手掌大，皮肤吹弹可破的，软得他屏息去摸，生怕伤着他。病房里除了这个小东西没什么好玩的，利维就花了很多时间盯着他看。小埃尔文的头发是淡淡的金色，贴在脑袋上。头发、眉毛和睫毛都挺稀疏——但新生儿不都是这样的嘛（利维倒也不懂这个，这是作者加的）。还能看出双眼皮，高鼻梁，除此之外也看不出啥。利维看久了觉得无聊，便继续拨弄埃尔文的手。埃尔文软绵绵地挥了几下手，皱了皱眉头，好像被利维弄烦了。利维好奇，继续拨弄，结果埃尔文突然睁开了眼睛，利维瞥到了一抹蓝，蓝得彻底，蓝进他的心里。但这蓝没出现多一会——埃尔文紧接着就哭了起来。雇来的护工轻车熟路地抱起他哄，利维和爸爸在一旁呆呆地看。  
小孩真麻烦啊，利维感慨。

【利维8岁，埃尔文3岁】  
利维远远地就看到自家二楼窗边冒出的那颗金色的毛茸茸的小脑袋了。随着校车靠近，小脑袋突然消失，过了一会又在大门口重新出现，后面跟着的是慌慌张张的保姆，生怕埃尔文摔倒。利维心里乐开了花，但表面冷静地下了车，弯下腰抱起这个踉踉跄跄冲自己跑来的小孩（与同龄人相比，利维的力量惊人得大，抱起一个3岁小孩胳膊抖都不抖一下）。忘了从什么时候开始，埃尔文每天都会这样迎接他放学。埃尔文正处在一个当哥哥的跟屁虫的年纪，与哥哥形影不离，哥哥干嘛他就要干嘛。若是现在问他最大的梦想是什么，怕会是跟着哥哥去上学。对于这种跟屁虫的作风，利维不觉得烦，反而很受用。谁不想被这个软乎乎的肉团子所仰慕，所需要呢？  
“哥哥今天做什么了？”埃尔文坐在利维的臂弯里，小手环着他的脖子，蓝眼睛扑闪扑闪的。  
“唔，”利维踢掉鞋子往屋里走，”上课。”他就是很少话。  
埃尔文不觉得扫兴：“今天让你最开心的事情是什么？最不开心的事情是什么？”爸爸妈妈每天晚上都会问兄弟俩这个问题，埃尔文很快就学会了。  
“好像没有不开心的事。”利维认真地想了想。他来到卫生间，把埃尔文放下，开始仔细地洗手。利维洗手可以说是一门艺术，步骤分明，一般要洗个三分钟的。以埃尔文的身高其实看不到洗手池上面，但他还是痴痴地抬头。“埃尔文也来。”利维洗好自己的手，用脚勾来旁边的小板凳，埃尔文自觉地踩上去，伸出自己的两只小手。利维站在他身后，大手握小手地帮他洗。埃尔文和自己不一样，全身上下都肉肉的软软的，包括这双手，利维忍不住洗（摸）得久了点。埃尔文胳膊举累了，开始不耐烦，想起刚刚的问题哥哥还没回答完：“最开心的事呢？”  
利维顿了顿，然后低头亲了一下埃尔文的脑袋顶：“看到你在家门口等我放学。”埃尔文开心地扬起头，笑出了星星眼。  
利维用埃尔文的印着小熊的毛巾给他擦干净手： “走咯，去吃点心。”厨房里飘出来的蛋挞味已经很浓了。保姆叫艾伦，别看他是男的，却是史密斯家雇过的最能干的保姆。每天都在一刻不停地买菜、拖地、洗衣服、给埃尔文的玩具和书消毒、带埃尔文出去兜风晒太阳，一天三顿饭之外还会准备好放学后的加餐，而且手艺很不错。他长得清秀，像姑娘，干活儿的风格也像姑娘，细致入微，不放过一个角落。反正这人是得到了家里最大的洁癖利维的肯定。爸爸妈妈也算舒了一口气，不用再看到利维在保姆干完活后忍不住自己拿起抹布再干一遍的尴尬场面了。于是，艾伦可能成为了有史以来第一位长期被史密斯家雇佣的保姆。再此之前，不是保姆受不了压力辞职离开，就是利维受不了脏让爸妈赶保姆走。

【利维18岁，埃尔文13岁】  
高考像一场梦一般结束了，利维对自己的发挥很有数，看过答案后没有捶胸顿足也没有喜笑颜开，他知道自己能进理想的大学，被分到理想的专业。国内数一数二的算不上，但总归是自己喜欢的。倒是家里这颗金色的小脑袋，应该能拥有一个数一数二的未来。高考后的每一天，他都来接埃尔文放学。埃尔文在市里第一的初中做第一，做班长，做三好学生，是四年前的利维望尘莫及的优秀。利维很骄傲，总觉得有一部分功劳是他的。  
还有一周就要期末考试了，埃尔文的作业越来越多，和利维聊天的时间也只剩下放学路上，让利维格外珍惜。学校离家不远，步行大概需要15分钟，沿途的风景是居民楼，居民楼后的山，和居民楼前的专门以学生为客户群体的小吃店。总之是很愉快的路程。这十五分钟里，兄弟俩总是肩并肩走着，聊着些有的没的，如果没话聊就沉默，也是很舒服的沉默。利维前几次都提出了帮埃尔文拿书包，埃尔文每次都拒绝，利维便不再问。的确，埃尔文的身高已经直逼利维，即使利维很不愿意接受自己的身高要在一米六止步的事实。从体格上看，他没什么必要为埃尔文拎书包了。  
“哥哥，”这天埃尔文红着脸问他，“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
利维转头去看埃尔文，看他脸上和耳朵上的红晕，看他躲躲闪闪的蓝眼睛，觉得好玩。“没有。”他直白地说了实话。无论是喜欢过，还是正在喜欢的，他都没有。他自认为这事这理所应当。在他目睹过男人们是怎么对待自己的亲生母亲之后，对情爱之事失去兴趣，不是必然的吗。  
埃尔文不再说话。利维意识到自己好像把天聊死了，急忙补救，“怎么？你有喜欢的姑娘了？”不知道为什么，利维心里升起一种自家白菜被猪拱了的感觉。  
“啊，不是啦！”埃尔文慌张地摆手，好一副此地无银三百两的架势。利维愈发觉得可爱。  
“如果你是来找我问经验的话，我虽然亲身没有经历过，但还是观察过身边人的，”利维慷慨地不打算追问，“我觉得，以你埃尔文的硬件条件和软件条件，追到姑娘是轻而易举的。“他瞄到身边男孩的耳尖更红了，有点得意。“所以我只想告诉你一些注意事项，比如，”他顿了顿，“首先不要因为一时兴起就去追，对自己和对方负责，感情这么珍贵的东西不能随便浪费，我最看不惯那些三天两头换女朋友的男的……其次，要尊重对方，表白优先，不要人家都没回应就把人家当自己女朋友了，什么kiss那种事情要咨询同意——“利维突然意识到自己说得可能有点多，旁边的埃尔文像只西红柿一样红。算了，小朋友之间能有什么，何况还是埃尔文这种乖乖的小孩。“喂，我还是给你买只冰棍降温吧。”他打趣。  
几年后利维才慢慢意识到，这似乎是埃尔文最后一次在他面前窘迫得像个小孩子。之后的埃尔文，无论做什么都一副胸有成竹少年老成的模样，包括把他利维追到手。

【利维21岁，埃尔文16岁】  
大三的暑假，利维找了份实习干了几周，觉得没意思，便订了票回家。他不打算保研，不打算出国，就想直接本科毕业工作。他本来念的就是政法大学，本科学得足够多，直接去工作积攒一些实务经验，早早开始赚钱，没什么不好。而且研究生那种咬着名词解释不放的学术生活，他实在是不感兴趣。所以这个暑假他着实是没什么压力，不如回家轻松一下。  
埃尔文也放暑假了，爸妈带着埃尔文在机场接他。利维看到自己的弟弟，吓了一跳。上一次见埃尔文还是二月份春节的时候，半年过去，这家伙窜了十几厘米，一米八的个子让利维简直不敢认。作为哥哥的尊严彻底没有了吧，他心里苦笑。埃尔文拖着他的行李箱，走在前面。利维一面回答着爸妈的各种问题，一面看着弟弟的背影。他见过在青春期窜个子的男生，无一例外会经过身体比例很丑的尴尬期，但埃尔文竟然很幸运地躲过了。埃尔文穿着一件优衣库的藏蓝色Polo衫，少年独有的纤长却结实的肌肉线条在布料下若隐若现，同样来自优衣库的砖红色短裤下露出一双修长的小腿，是那种肌肉发达的修长，不粗不细比例甚是好看，白白的，上面覆着一层淡金色的绒毛。好在爸妈好久没见他十分激动，没有注意到他的眼神在弟弟身上粘得过久了。利维自己倒也没觉得什么，单纯归结于“弟弟的高速成长让自己震惊”。何况，埃尔文确实长得很好看，爱美之心人皆有之嘛，多看几眼有什么罪。  
晚餐是利维最喜欢的芸豆炖排骨，里面的粉条炖得正好，弹性十足，浸满了肉味，让他胃口大开。学校的伙食虽然便宜，但味道是真不行。他忍不住想和埃尔文说趁现在多吃点家里菜，过这村没这店，又看到埃尔文这体格，觉得轮不着自己说，他爱怎么吃怎么吃吧。他在那吸溜吸溜粉条搭配着大米饭吃得正欢，没注意到爸妈对了个眼色。妈妈清了清嗓，小心翼翼地开口：“那个…利维现在有没有...对象啊？”本来想问女朋友的，临时换“对象”这词，是妈妈突然想起来是男生也没关系。  
利维从饭碗里一脸淡然地抬起头：“没有。没有精力去搞恋爱什么的。”或是说没有兴趣。  
对面的埃尔文好像抬了下眉毛，利维不知道是不是自己看错了。  
“啊，没关系！我就是随便问问！”妈妈和爸爸双双撤退，生怕让利维感觉到了压力，“不过有关这方面的问题欢迎随时和我们交流哦！如果你想的话。”  
利维觉得爸妈有点可爱，又看着桌子对面老老实实吃饭的埃尔文，很是想捉弄他一下。“我倒是觉得你们可以问问埃尔文。喂，埃尔文，学校里没有女生追你吗？”几年前那个面红耳赤问他恋爱问题的小孩还历历在目。  
利维失望了——埃尔文没有露出他预期的局促的样子。“有啊。”他笑眯眯地说。现在的少男少女们不再用写情书的方式表达喜欢了，而是去加QQ好友，在放学后没话找话地给暗恋对象发没营养的消息。利维不知道埃尔文每天都在QQ上收到多少条“在吗”，也不知道埃尔文打篮球的时候有多少女生围在场边。利维只觉得弟弟这句回答很没趣，切，怎么一转眼就一点也不可爱了。  
”那你没有看上谁啊？“利维随口追问。  
“有啊，”埃尔文还说得挺认真，“其实看上他好几年了。”（设定他们说汉语，所以听起来是他/她）  
嘿，小屁孩。利维想笑，事实上也真的笑了。旁边的爸妈倒是很惊讶，他们是和埃尔文朝夕相处的人，却没有感觉到自己儿子早就有心上人了。  
“那你进展得怎么样啊？”闲着也是闲着，不如打破沙锅问到底。  
”你们这样像审问，我不想说了。”埃尔文垂下眼帘，目光回到面前的饭菜上，嘴角带着点耐人寻味的笑意。  
切，不说拉倒。

想是这么想的，利维却发现自己这几天总开始琢磨埃尔文看上的姑娘是啥样的（谁跟你说是姑娘了？）。埃尔文正式进入青春期后他反而离开了家，并不了解这几年间在弟弟的脑中都发生了什么。利维讨厌这种距离感。他怀念那个缠着他、崇拜他、和他无话不谈的埃尔文。在他上大学的这几年，有关埃尔文的消息都是通过爸妈得知的——你弟弟这次统考又是市里第一，你弟弟前几天打球把鼻子撞断了……他有时候也和埃尔文发微信消息私聊，但话题无非是吃喝玩乐。

（这个坑实在是留了太久我不想写了。然后大概就是埃尔文要求朋友来家里游泳，利维看着弟弟突然觉得jjyyd简直没法忍了。殊不知这其实也都在心机boy埃尔文的计划内。色/诱/哥/哥，什么的。）

利维这几天都没有睡好，梦里总有那双胳膊，那片后背，那双腿，最后是那双蓝眼睛，和身后的游泳池一样蓝，蓝得他能溺死在里面。他总是大汗淋漓地在清晨醒来，像个青春期的男孩一样溜进卫生间偷偷洗内裤。他掩藏地很好，埃尔文似乎什么都没有意识到，继续过着他作为高中生忙碌的暑假，早出晚归地去上补习班，只是在早晚饭的时间与家人待在一起。饭桌上，利维有时候会垂着眼睛盯着埃尔文的双手。那双手很白，比例很好看，手指比手掌长，骨节分明却不纤细，指甲修剪得整整齐齐。埃尔文也用过这双手去？——他有一次发现自己正在这样想，急忙惊恐地制止了自己。埃尔文是他的弟弟，就是这样。  
这样持续了几天，利维觉得有些难以忍受。他决定回学校，找份实习，或者干脆就在宿舍里窝着看电影，反正离开家就行。他要被自己的弟弟逼成变态了（埃尔文：我做什么了？？？）。他决定在走之前放纵一下自己。在确定爸妈去上班，埃尔文去上课后，利维推开了埃尔文的房间门。毕竟是一对父母教出来的，埃尔文的房间也干净整洁，只是书桌上厚厚的几摞书和散乱的笔显示了他昨晚伏案苦读的模样。利维把自己摔在埃尔文的床上，横躺着，双脚垂在床下，感觉埃尔文的气味透过被子溢出来包裹住他。埃尔文的睡衣——一件宽松的t恤，随意地搭在床脚，被利维一把捞过来，搂在胸前，一只衣角轻轻盖上鼻子。是埃尔文的味道。到处都是埃尔文的味道。为什么他们用着一样的沐浴露、一样的洗衣液，他却能这样清晰地辨别埃尔文的味道？有一缕阳光透过窗户打在他眼睛上，他皱皱眉，索性把t恤向上拽了拽，盖住眼睛。他就这样任由自己沉浸，脑子里是自己都说不清楚的胡思乱想，也许是因为连续几周的差劲的睡眠，他竟然在埃尔文的床上睡着了。  
又是那副躯体，又是那双眼睛，利维再次被梦惊醒。这些梦，他想让它们结束，又不想让它们结束。他离触碰到那副身体似乎已经很近了，只是碰一下，而且是在梦里，没有什么吧，利维烦躁地想。他已经醒了，但懒得睁眼，皱着眉，睫毛微微颤动。随后，他突然意识到自己躺在哪里，又意识到手中原本攥着的衣服不见了，才猛地睁开眼睛。他先是没看到什么，只是埃尔文房间的天花板和画着海豚的灯罩。但他跟随着自己的余光，随即看到了站在床边的埃尔文。埃尔文穿着早上出门时候的灰色细条纹衬衫，右手拿着自己的睡衣，左手还拎着书包，看起来是刚回家，在自己的床上发现了睡着的哥哥。利维觉得大脑一片空白，一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，随即感觉到裆部的异样，勾着背不敢起立，难受地仰头，逼着自己看着弟弟。他说不好埃尔文的表情。不知道为什么，他觉得那双蓝眼睛发现了一切，什么都瞒不住他，无论是利维发烧的脸，还是挺立的下面，抑或是，利维偷跑来埃尔文的房间的动机。利维觉得心跳震天响，那双蓝眼睛又在这响声中钻出个洞来直冲自己，索性低下头不去看埃尔文，只去听心跳。  
“利维。”  
心跳声弱下去了。利维突然想到，埃尔文是从什么时候开始不叫自己哥哥，而是名字了呢？  
“埃尔文…你，“利维磕磕巴巴的，“你回来得真早啊。”  
“负责下午课的老师有事，今天不上课。”埃尔文听起来轻轻松松，似乎没有觉得眼前是很棘手的状况。利维仍然不肯抬头，盯着自己的脚尖，和埃尔文的脚尖。自己光着脚，埃尔文穿着袜子，白色长袜。里面裹着的脚踝让他分神。等再回过神来，埃尔文已经把书包和睡衣放下了，单膝跪在了利维面前，蓝眼睛又锁住了利维的。  
利维不知道该做什么，任凭自己的双手被埃尔文握住。埃尔文的手竟然比自己的大这么多，将自己的手结结实实地包裹起来。这就是那双他盯着无数次的手的触觉吗？干燥而温暖，能感受到手掌上的细纹。“利维。”埃尔文又说了一次，探求般地看向利维，似乎在寻求他的注意力。  
利维说不出话，只得默默迎上那股目光。  
“利维，”埃尔文深吸一口气，“你是喜欢我吗？”

【利维23岁，埃尔文18岁】  
（还用说吗，成年了啊，快来做爱啊。懒得写了懒得写了。）


End file.
